universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Night's 2002: Hollywood of Fear.
Note: This is a Universal Studios Williamsburg version of a Event of the Same Name. Universal Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Nights 2002: Hollywood of Fear Also Known As Universal Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Nights 2002:You Time Has Come. was the 2nd annual Halloween Horror Nights event in Williamsburg., it was advertised saying "Your Time Has Come". Hosted by The Caretaker.the event revolved around his followers and imaginations. The event featured seven mazes, and seven Scarezone's, six shows, and a special dance party area, and ran for 23 days from October 2 to November 3, 2002. A documentary that aired on the Travel Channel was filmed during the event which allowed cameras to film the houses and gave other background information.. History: TPA.. Scarezone: Evil Central Location: Production Central Map Info: ''Enter an eerie, mist-shrouded Studio city where unseen creatures and unspeakable horrors lurk around every corner.'' TPA.: Location: New York- San Francisco.Map Info:TPA. Jaws: Extinction (Location: ''Amity)'Map Info: TPA.' ''The Hollywood Of Evil Souls ( Location: Hollywood) Map Info:The imposing figure of The Night Mare blocks your entry to this hellish netherworld of ancient demons and fiery torments. Do you dare to pass? Treaks and Foons (Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone) Map Info:'The joke's on you as you cross a weird, maddening landscape populated by disturbing, cartoonish freaks whose idea of fun is scaring you silly." Nickelodeon Under Siege (Location: Nickelodeon Slime City) Note: that this scarezone isn't very too scary and no blood only has few Scareactors As Nickelodeon villains including green fog, broken cars and Smoke & Fire but if it was very too scary, the park For example If They Did Plankton Killing / murdering the Nicktoons we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone Universal Parks & Resorts. would will lose its right / Deal /partnership with Nickelodeon to keep the Nickelodeon area and it'll be replaced by something else So They Are Keeping This Scarezone Clean]).'Map Info: '''Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? Haunted House's/Mazes : ''Scream House (Location:Soundstage 20) Map Info: ''There's something disturbing about this small town mortuary. The bodies just don't want to stay dead - and they don't want YOU to leave!'. ''''Fear Factor ( Location: TPA) Map Info:Imagine a place where your greatest fears become reality. Feel your way through absolute darkness in room crawling with insects, snakes, spiders, worms, rats and more. Project Jaws ( Location Jaws Queue) Map Info : TPA ''' ''TPA... .(.Location: Earthquake Queue) Map Info : TPA'' ''TPA.. ( Location: Sprung Tent.) Map Info: TPA.'' ''Scary Tales II (Location: ''E.T. Adventure Queue.) Map Info:''Step into the pages of the grimmest fairy tales ever told, where nobody lives happily ever after...In fact, nobody lives. '' 'Maximum Plankton (Location: Nickelodeon Soundstage Building) Map Info:'Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villains Will Attack You. Shows: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Location: Rocky & Bullwinkle Stage)'Map Info :Party on as those two time traveling dudes are back in a most excellent new adventure featuring your favorite TV and movie characters. Cirque du Freakz (Location: Animal Actor's Live Stage)''Map Info :Watch as the Lizard Man and the goons prepare the Cirque du Solei, but Gross. '''Time Square of Tortured Souls ( Location: New York City.) Map Info: 'Hide your eyes and cover your ears as the shrieking victims of electric chairs, iron maidens, and other torture devices set the mood for what's to come... Studio 666.(Location: Hollywood Area.)Map Info: ''Gather all your friends and dance the night away as the hottest nightspot in the land of dead comes alive with pulse-pounding, high energy music.'' Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue A rock musical show Map Info: TPA Plankton's Mix And Mingle ( Location: Nickelodeon Slime City Stage.) 'Map Info:'Plankton and the other Nicktoon Villains' had took over after Plankton had killed off Mr Krabs and froze him close to death. It's up to SpongeBob, Patrick, Timmy Tuner,Jimmy Neutron, And The Ninja Turtles and the other nicktoon friends who can save the Nickelodeon Universe. Note : This Was Only Showed At The Last Week Of HHN.. Rides Opened In 2002's HHN. Studio Tour Tram Re-themed To Terror Tram:Toured Souls. Map Info: TPA.. Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time Kongfrontation. Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure Back to the Future: The Ride '' ''Backdraft JAWS: The Ride Men in Black: Alien Attack M&M's I Lost My M In Vegas The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster E.T Adventure ( Peek Night's Only) Journey Through''' '''The Land Before Time Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel''' '' ''Blue's Skidoo SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '' ''The''' '''Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure Trivia: TPA.. Gallery TPA.. . Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction